Le dernier jour
by OkCat
Summary: Le 31 octobre 1981. James préssentait quelque chose. Il le sent, c'est son dernier jour. James/Lily, OS. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma toute première fanfiction !


Le dernier jour

_31 octobre 1981,Godric's Hollow, 9h30._

James Potter se réveilla brutalement, aux côtés de sa femme, Lily. Leur chambre était baignée dans la lumière de l'aube, en face de leur lit, le portrait de leur petite famille s'animait. James avait cru entendre son fils de dix-sept mois, Harry, pleurer dans la pièce voisine. Un petit gémissement aigu le fit sourire, son bébé était bien réveillé. Le jeune père se leva avec énergie et se hâta de retrouver son rejeton.

« Bonjour p'tit gars, souffla James en prenant Harry dans ses bras. »

C'était un beau bébé, aux joues roses et aux grands yeux verts émeraude, comme ceux de Lily. Il avait néanmoins hérité la chevelure ébouriffée de James. Celui-ci était très fier de son fils, son sang. Il serra fort le bambin dans ses bras, sa gorge se noua. Il pressentait quelque chose, de mauvais. En ces temps incertains dût à la guerre contre Voldemort, les Potter étaient sur leur garde et se méfiaient chaque jour. Le danger les guettait mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser.

Le petit ventre d'Harry gargouilla, James éclata de rire.

« On va manger mon bonhomme, certifia-t-il. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, descendirent les escaliers et allèrent dans la cuisine. James prépara un biberon à son fils et lui donna, assis sur une chaise. L'angoisse était là, dans son ventre, elle lui pesait. Harry buvait son biberon avec hâte, son père tentait de chasser cette peur qui le grisait. Il se convainquit pour un moment qu'aujourd'hui, il n'allait rien se passer.

Des pas légers se firent entendre à l'étage, puis dans les escaliers et enfin Lily entra dans la cuisine. Comme chaque matin, James se surprit à être toujours ébloui par la beauté de sa femme. Malgré les années qui passaient, ses cheveux roux étaient toujours flamboyants, ses yeux encore plus pétillants et son sourire jamais aussi séduisant. Chaque matin, James remerciait le ciel de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une splendide femme et un magnifique enfant.

« Bonjour mon chéri, murmura-t-elle en embrassant son mari sur la joue. »

James captura les lèvres de Lily en un baiser tendre et rempli d'amour, ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, jusqu'à qu'Harry, toujours dans les bras de son père, se plaignit.

« Excuse-moi mon bébé, mais ta mère est irrésistible, plaisanta James.

-Tu as vu, aujourd'hui il ne fait pas beau, dit Lily, le rouge aux joues, en regardant par la fenêtre. »

Ils se turent, observant le ciel gris dehors, les arbres secoués par le vent et l'étrange calme qui planait. Puis Harry se fit entendre, et ses parents recentrèrent leur attention sur lui. Le mauvais n'inspirait pas James, sentant que la nature les mettait en garde…

_12h30, Demeure des Potter_

La pluie ne cessait pas dehors, Harry n'allait pas pouvoir jouer dans le jardin cet après-midi. Lily préparait le déjeuner tandis que James songeait à l'avenir dans le salon. Quelque chose se tramait, mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver. Il eut soudain une incroyable envie de serrer son fils dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Le bambin lâcha son petit vif d'or et toucha abruptement la joue de son père et l'observa avec ses grands yeux.

« Harry… Souffla James, les larmes aux yeux. »

Il ne se comprenait plus, la sensibilité, c'était le truc de Lily, pas le sien. On sonna à la porte, la jeune femme se montra à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle, nerveusement.

-Non, répondit James, angoissé. »

Le cœur battant, il donna son fils à sa femme et marcha lentement vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, hésita un instant, serra sa baguette dans sa poche puis ouvrit. D'un geste vif, il pointa son bâton magique vers l'inconnu. L'autre leva la tête, ce n'était que Sirius Black, son meilleur ami et aussi le parrain d'Harry. Mais par méfiance, James ne baissa pas sa baguette.

« Le mot de passe ! Grogna-t-il.

-Poudre de sangsue n'amasse pas bave de blatte, soupira Sirius en se grattant la tête. »

James rangea sa baguette, se hâta de faire entrer son ami puis ferma la porte. Ils s'étreignirent rapidement puis Sirius alla dire bonjour à Lily et Harry. Ce dernier fit un énorme sourire en voyant son parrain, son clown personnel.

« Alors quoi de neuf les Potter ? Interrogea négligemment Sirius en chatouillant le bambin.

-Rien de spécial mon cher Patmol mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir que tu passais, tu nous a fait une peur bleue, sermonna James en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Désolé mais par les temps qui courent, je préfère faire mes plans à la dernière minute, par peur qu'on me suive. »

Un ange passa, le monde sorcier vivait dans l'angoisse, on n'avait confiance en personne, même pas à sa famille et ses amis. Sirius vivait seul à Londres, à l'affut des Mangemorts mais il s'en contrefichait. La guerre n'allait pas l'empêcher de vivre, il l'avait dit.

Lily s'assit à côté de son mari et se serra contre James, elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis discuta avec Sirius des dernières conquêtes de celui-ci, de Quidditch, de tout sauf la guerre.

_15h46, Salle à manger_

Après un copieux déjeuner, Lily alla coucher Harry, laissant James et Sirius seuls dans la salle à manger. Sa femme n'étant pas là, James en profita pour faire part à son meilleur ami de ses angoisses.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Cornedrue ! Voldemort ne vous aura pas, rassura Sirius. »

Il ricana sous l'influence de son whisky pur malt. Il ne prenait pas James au sérieux, c'était seulement une petite angoisse, rien de plus. Lily revint dans la salle à manger, les trois amis rediscutèrent de tout et de rien puis Sirius s'en alla, serrant bien fort son ami de toujours et sa femme dans ses bras. James eut un pincement au cœur, il aurait voulu que son presque frère ne parte pas.

_17h23, Chambre de Lily et James_

Assis devant son bureau, James écrivait une lettre. Lily tenta plusieurs fois de savoir à qui était-elle adressée mais son mari restait secret. Depuis ce matin, elle le trouvait étrange, beaucoup trop tendu. Lily n'aimait pas cela, voir son homme ainsi, un voile de tristesse sur le visage. La guerre l'attristait elle aussi, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient capables de grandes choses eux deux. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était de perdre son fils, sa raison de vivre. A cause de cette fichue prophétie, Voldemort était aux trousses d'Harry, si innocent. Ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Lily se mordit les lèvres, elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son fils, même pas un mage noir aussi puissant soit-il.

« James, dis-moi ce qui t'angoisse. »

Celui-ci écrivit les dernières lettres de sa phrase puis plia sa feuille en deux et la cacha dans une enveloppe ensuite fermée. Il se leva et se tourna vers sa femme, la peur lui déformait les traits, il l'enlaça tendrement.

« J'ai peur voilà tout, chuchota-t-il.

-De quoi ? Interrogea Lily, humant l'odeur de son mari.

-De Voldemort, de la guerre, de la prophétie… De l'avenir, répondit James, tremblant d'émotion. »

Lily releva la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui marron de son époux et ne vacilla pas. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, ils allaient faire face à tout, ensemble et pour leur fils. James posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, avec tout son amour. Il ne voulait plus être fort, il se laissa aller dans les bras de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il la dominerait.

« Je t'aime Lily, susurra-t-il.

-Moi aussi James, plus que tout au monde, murmura-t-elle. »

Les pleurs d'Harry les firent redescendre sur terre, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre du bambin. Plus fort que tout…

_20h32, Salon des Potter_

Ils étaient assis tous les trois sur le canapé, le petit Harry entre ses parents. Ils jouaient, riaient, profitaient de ces moments de légèreté. Puis l'on sonna à la porte. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Sirius. Un vent glacial traversa la maison. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et il faisait nuit noir. Effrayant. James jeta un regard à sa femme, elle comprit. C'était _lui_. Il était temps de protéger leur fils. Lily prit Harry dans ses bras et courut à l'étage dans la chambre du petit. James, quant à lui, rassembla tout le courage qu'il avait et empoigna sa baguette. Il se leva et se tenu éloigné de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, une longue silhouette noire et maigre fit face au jeune homme. Son visage n'était que violence, cruauté et haine. Lord Voldemort en personne.

« Où est-il ? Siffla le mage noir avec mépris.

-Crève, injuria James, sans perdre son sang-froid. »

Le mage ne perdit pas son calme et transplana à l'étage. James fit de même, Voldemort entra dans la chambre du bambin. Lily le serrait fort contre lui, près du berceau en bois, le corps tremblant.

« Ne les touche pas ! Hurla James, laissant éclater sa fureur.

-Tu aurais pu faire un bon Mangemort, Potter. Mais ton amour pour le bien t'en empêche et c'est… Dit Voldemort, ne regardant ni James, ni Lily.

-Sors d'ici ! Ordonna violement le jeune père en pointant sa baguette. Tu ne toucheras pas à Harry ni à Lily !

-Pathétique, railla le mage avant de lancer le sort impardonnable. »

James fut frappé de plein fouet, il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux puis il s'écroula aux pieds du lord, sans vie. Lily hurla de douleur et de chagrin, Harry pleura de voir son père, ce clown, à terre. Les yeux embués de larmes, la jeune femme serrait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait son petit homme, marmonnant des prières. Son unique amour s'était éteint, elle mourrait déjà.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, annonça Voldemort à Lily. Seulement _lui_.

-Non ! Non ! Laisse-le vivre ! Non ! Tues-moi mais pas lui ! Pleura-t-elle. »

Elle posa Harry à terre, derrière elle, et fit une barrière devant lui. Elle était déchirée par le chagrin, anéantie, dévastée. Elle agonisait, mais jamais, non jamais, elle laisserait ce mage tuer son fils.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, grinça Voldemort. »

Il prononça une nouvelle fois le sortilège d'_Avada Kedavra_, mais cette fois-ci sur Lily. Un nouvel éclat vert illumina la maison, et Lily Potter tomba elle aussi au sol. Un silence pesa dans la chambre, Harry s'était arrêté de pleurer pour observer le mage et ses parents. Tous deux inerte, leurs doigts se touchaient. Voldemort lança une troisième fois le sortilège, sur Harry, mais il se retourna contre lui et l'anéanti, pour l'instant. Le calme revint dans cette maison de Godric's Hollow. Des cœurs s'étaient arrêtés de battre, mais l'amour continuait de vivre, à travers le petit Harry Potter, à présent nommé l'Elu. James et Lily pouvait reposer en paix, leur enfant allait avoir un destin fantastique. La pluie dehors arrêta de tomber, le vent de souffler, la nature était en deuil. Sur l'oreiller d'Harry, une enveloppe était posée, destinée à celui-ci. Il l'ouvrira à ses dix-huit ans et y verra les derniers mots de son père dont ceux-ci :

_« Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort. »_


End file.
